Nothing
by silverscars
Summary: This is a club fanfic I thought that would be cute to see Lucy and Laxus in. It's inspired by Khalid's song Better. Please R & R. Enjoy!


I just wanted to apologize to those of you waiting for my next update on my other story. I have been going through some health issues that have gotten in the way. So this is sort of an apology story? Anyway I hope you enjoy. Please read and review, but no unnecessarily mean comments.

* * *

She walked through the mass of bodies not paying any attention to the hungry eyes that trailed after her. She only had one goal in mind, and that was to dance and enjoy life at that moment.

She wore a deep wine red dress that fitted to her top and flared at her hips and ends just above her knees. She had black high heeled boots to complete the outfit. Her makeup was dark and exotic that tempted the men around her with a dangerous lure.

For a few minutes that seemed like hours she let go and left the world to fall away to the rhythm that blared through the space around her. She would move away from the hands of bolder and hopeful partners wanting to dance with her.

This went on for a bit till she felt eyes that sent an electrifying and pleasant shock go through her body. Not stopping her movements she turned and met the gaze of deep blue orbs watching her intensely from the counter of the bar.

She beckoned him to her with her finger as she continued to roll her body to the music. She took in his appearance as he strolled to her through the mass of bodies on the floor between them.

He was tall, if she had to guess she would say about 6'3" at the most, and was fit if his muscular forearms were anything to go by. Blond hair spiked as if he ran his hands through it a thousand times, which he most likely did. He wore a white dress shirt untucked with rolled up sleeves. Black slacks sat low on his hips, and he had on black combat boots that contrasted nicely with the whole outfit surprisingly well.

Just as he reached her the song changed and it couldn't fit more perfectly than that moment.

He placed his hands on her hips and began to sway them in sync with the beat.

_Love to see you shine in the night like the diamond you are_

_(Love to see you shine in the night like the diamond you are_

_I'm on the other side, it's alright, just hold me in the dark_

_(I'm on the other side, it's alright, just hold me in the dark)_

She wrapped my hands around his neck as her hips bounced and chest brushed his. She smiled into his stormy eyes that are actually a bluish grey when you were close enough. He had a scar that ran down through his right eye but that added a dangerously sexy appeal to his features.

_No one's got to know what we do, hit me up when you're bored_

_(No one's got to know) Nah ( what we do, hit me up when you're bored)_

_'Cause I live down the street, so we meet when you need it, it's yours_

_All I hear is_

She turned her back to him and ground into him as she placed my arms back where they were. He grabbed her waist and pulled her back more firmly into him.

_Nothin' feels better than this_

_Nothin' feels better_

_Nothin' feels better than this_

_Nothin' feels better, no, no_

_We don't gotta hide_

_This is what you like,I admit_

_Nothin' feels better than this_

_You say we're just friends but I swear when nobody's around_

_(You say we're just friends but I swear when nobody's around)_

_You keep my hand around your neck, we connect are you feeling it now?_

_(Keep my hand around your neck) 'Cause I am (we connect are you feeling it now?)_

He had his face in the crook of her neck and she felt his breath ghost over her skin causing goosebumps to rise all over her body. She couldn't help but moan softly in response to him.

_I got so high the other night, I swear to God, I felt my feet leave the ground_

_(I got so high the other night, I swear to God) Ooh yeah (I felt my feet leave the ground)_

_Your back against the wall, this is all we've been talkin' about_

_In my ears_

She leaned her head back into his chest as his lips started roam her neck and his hands glided up her sides to just under her breast. They paid no mind to the people around them as they focused on their bodies and let the moment just keep them there in their own little world. It faintly occurred to her that she had no idea who he was or what his name was, but she could care less.

_Nothin' feels better than this (no, no, no)_

_Nothin' feels better_

_Nothin' feels better than this_

_Nothin' feels better, no, no_

_We don't get to hide_

_This is what you like, I admit_

_Nothin' feels better than this_

She turned back to face him and looked up just as he leaned down to taste her lips. She closed her eyes as the feeling of shocks ran through her body from his kiss. He groaned into her mouth and she moaned in reply. She had never felt so aroused from a kiss than what she is feeling now because of this man.

_Now left, right, left, right_

_Take it back, bring it side to side_

_Like that, like that, ayy_

_Ooh, now, left, right, left, right_

_Take it back, bring it side to side_

_Like_

_Nothin' feels better than this_

_Nothin' feels better_

_Nothin' feels better than this_

_(Nothin' feels better) Oh, no, no_

_(We don't got to hide) Hide_

_(This is what you like) Ooh (I admit)_

_Nothin' feel better, Ooh_

_(Better than this)_

As the song came to an end and another began they pulled away. They looked at each other, her smiling and he smirking.

"So… what's your name stranger?" She asked as she swayed along with him.

He chuckled. "Laxus, what about you, beautiful?" He inquired back.

"It's Lucy, nice to meet you Laxus. And you're a great dancer by the way" she laughed as he spun her.

"Likewise, and you're not too bad yourself. Now where were we?" He pulled her back against him and brought her lips back to his and they once again lost all sense of reality and enjoyed themselves.

They couldn't help but agree.

_'Nothing feels better than this'_


End file.
